


Podfic: Never Trust An Elf

by asongofstaying (amyfortuna)



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/asongofstaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Go not to the Elves for sex, for they tend to be insanely obsessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Never Trust An Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Trust An Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315211) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



Download here: [**Never Trust An Elf.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/klniz)

[](http://tindeck.com/listen/klniz)


End file.
